Querido garoto do ponto
by Saabrina
Summary: Porque se eu pudesse fazer tudo diferente eu faria, juro que faria.  Fatos reais, adaptada para os personagens de Twilight .


**_...Olhei pro caminho que ele sempre vinha e já me desaminei, ele não estava vindo será que ele não viria hoje, logo hoje que eu estou cheia de coragem ou quase cheia de coragem pra dizer pelo menos oi._**  
><strong><em>Sem eu nem perceber ele chegou, como sempre mochila nas costa cabelos arrepiados e seu olhar sobre o meu. Sentou do meu lado no banco, meu coração batia tão forte que se alguém presta-se atenção poderia ouvi-lo perfeitamente.<em>**  
><strong><em>"Você esta ouvindo isso? É meu coração queimando e atravessando meu peito implorando um toque seu."<em>**  
><strong><em>(Trecho da história)<em>**

_"Eu quis tentar, me arriscar e até me machucar, mas como eu podia conseguir se eu nem sequer sai do lugar."_

- Mãe to indo!

- Tchau filha vai com Deus!

- Amém.

Ai caramba eu vou perder o ônibus e eu não vou ver ele, não posso perder essa chance hoje eu vou falar com ele, quer dizer tentar, como eu estou sempre tentando já vai fazer duas semanas. É complicado e assustador tentar falar com ele.

Quando ele chega ao ponto tudo se transforma eu sinto meu coração bater forte como se ele pudesse atravessar meu peito. No começo eu só olhava pra ele e ele pra mim, mas só mais ao com o tempo as coisas pelo menos pra mim ficaram intensas, todo dia eu olhava no relógio para conseguir pegar o mesmo ônibus que ele.

Tudo estava ficando meio doentio, contava dele para as minhas amigas e como sempre elas diziam para eu falar com ele pelo menos pedir o MSN sei lá, ou dizer oi. Eu sempre me preparava em casa fazia até promessa de que ia falar com ele, mas quando ele chegava e me olhava com aqueles olhos intensos eu paralisava e esquecia totalmente as palavras... Era automático sabe ele chegava e minha coragem sumia.

"_O que esta acontecendo comigo? Porque não consigo falar quando você esta por perto, por favor, devolva minha confiança, minha coragem, meu amor próprio."_

Mas eu tinha medo, insegurança de quando eu falasse com ele, ele me desprezasse e tudo aquilo que eu achava que estava acontecendo entre a gente fosse apenas ilusões criadas na minha cabeça.

Muitas vezes tive chance de falar com ele, quantas vezes ficamos sozinhos no ponto, ou ele sentou atrás de mim no ônibus, descíamos no mesmo ponto e ele sempre me olhava, e eu sempre tentava entender o que ele queria me dizer com aqueles olhos cor de mel.

Mas o medo sempre me dominava me atingia e não deixava falar com ele.

"_Quanto mais sinto medo, mais longe fico de você."_

Eu queria marcar a vida dele sabe, queria que ele pensasse em mim e sorrisse, queria que ele se arrumasse pensando em me encontrar no mesmo lugar de sempre. Queria que fosse marcante e simples que se eu simplesmente olhasse pra ele, ele se lembraria daquilo pra sempre.

Toda vez que chegava ao ponto eu pensava num jeito de chegar nele, sendo eu mesma, sem ser atirada ou boba demais, mas toda vez que eu o via eu desistia.

"_Não quero que seja fácil ou muito difícil, só quero que seja na medida certa pra você se lembrar de mim."_

Mas hoje eu vou tentar arriscar, eu tenho que tentar mesmo que toda essa ilusão bonita na minha cabeça acabe.

Já estava chegando ao ponto quando senti meu celular vibrar.

_**Bells!**_

_**Vê se fala com o menino! Você consegue mostre que vc é capaz de dar um oi ou qualquer outra coisa pra ele 66 kkkkkkkkk Não custa nada tentar né amigaa? To torcendo por vc lokete!**_

_**Bjos Alice**_

Só a Alice pra fazer isso me deixar mais tranqüila, cheguei ao ponto e ele ainda não estava lá, eu sempre chegava primeiro que ele. Sentei no banco e tudo estava conspirando a favor porque ainda não tinha chegado ninguém.

"_Todos dizem que não custa nada tentar, mas sempre custa, custa sua esperança, sua coragem e por fim a ilusão criada na sua cabeça."_

Olhei pro caminho que ele sempre vinha e já me desaminei, ele não estava vindo será que ele não viria hoje, logo hoje que eu estou cheia de coragem ou quase cheia de coragem pra dizer pelo menos oi.

Sem eu nem perceber ele chegou, como sempre mochila nas costa cabelos arrepiados e seu olhar sobre o meu. Sentou do meu lado no banco, meu coração batia tão forte que se alguém prestasse atenção poderia ouvi-lo perfeitamente.

"_Você esta ouvindo isso? É meu coração queimando e atravessando meu peito implorando um toque seu."_

Olhei pra ele e respirei fundo.

- Oi.

Olhei surpresa pra ele porque não fui eu que disse o oi mais sim ele.

- Oi. – Sorri meio sem graça. – Tudo bem?

- Tudo e você?

- To bem.

- Legal. – Ele se mexeu meio desconfortável. – O ônibus já desceu?

- Acho que já, não vi.

Ai caraca o que eu fiz? Ele só falou comigo pra perguntar do ônibus e eu como uma bobona esperançosa fui logo perguntando se ele ta bem, claro que ele não ta bem Bella tem uma louca perguntando.

- É...

Olhei pra ele, ele parecia querer dizer alguma coisa.

- Sou Bella.

- Prazer Bella.

Peguei na mão dele e sem querer ser clichê mais já sendo um calor gostoso passou da mão dele pra minha fazendo meu coração bater mais forte como se fosse possível.

"_Eu acredito em destino, e acredito ainda mais que um dia você vai ser meu."_

Soltei da mão dele e olhei pra baixo balançando meus pés, como se isso fosse me acalmar.

- Sei que eu estou sendo chato com você, mas eu queria mesmo te conhecer. – Ele sorriu e suas bochechas ficaram rosadas.

Eu mordi o canto da minha boca e olhou com uma cara de boba pra ele.

- Bom que conhecidencia.

- Por quê?

- Porque também quero te conhecer, mas como é seu nome mesmo?

- Moça?

- Como?

- Moça?

- Seu nome é moça?

- MOÇA?

- Oi? Que?

- Você vai pegar esse ônibus já esta saindo.

- Ai meu Deus eu vou pegar esse sim, obrigada senhor.

- De nada.

Ele me olhou de um jeito, claro a retardada aqui dormir no ponto, foi tudo um estúpido sonho uma ilusão idiota, ele não ia falar comigo e nem eu com ele. Porque naquele dia quando entrei no ônibus ele não apareceu.

E nem no outro dia, nem no outro, e nem no outro.

Tudo ficou meio incompleto sabe como se tivesse faltando alguma coisa no meu dia, eu sabia o que era só não queria admitir que ele se tornou alguém importante, e o pior eu nem sabia o nome dele.

Mas o pior de tudo isso foi perder todas as chances de falar com ele, eu já tinha desistido de falar com ele faz tempo só meu coração não queria admitir porque ele ainda tinha esperança que minha confiança voltaria.

Hoje eu paro e penso como seria? Como seria se eu tivesse falado com ele? Se eu tivesse arriscado mais, ter me jogado ter tentando pensar pouco e agir por impulso. Será que ele estaria aqui comigo, será que essa história teria um final feliz? Isso eu nunca vou saber por que meu medo não deixou. Vale mesmo à pena deixar pra amanha o que você pode fazer hoje, agora.

Não desista antes de tentar, tente se arriscar, é melhor perder suas ilusões do que continuar com essas dúvidas e angústias.

Porque se eu pudesse fazer tudo diferente eu faria, juro que faria.

"_Eu desisti, até você desistiu sem saber, me deixando aqui com essas duvidas e com essas ilusões sem fim, querido garoto do ponto será que sentiu a mesma coisa por mim?"_

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>i gente! Essa história aconteceu comigo hehe foi tenso pra caramba esses dias kkk.

Aconteceu esse ano eu via ele quando eu ia pra escola ai depois de um tempo ele sumiu, espero encontrar ele hehe

Espero que gostem!

**B**joo!


End file.
